


Your name is Stiles, a proud member of the Night Vale community.

by Sakilya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakilya/pseuds/Sakilya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, in another place, you had another name, but after the City Council had tried to pronounce that name for the 38th time in a row they ruled it impossible, an abomination to speech itself and made it illegal to use and to speak within a certain distance of the Dog Park. </p>
<p>So now you’re Stiles, because it’s easier. </p>
<p>You also happen to be an intern at the Night Vale radio station!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is Stiles, a proud member of the Night Vale community.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with Teen Wolf and Welcome to Night Vale
> 
> Remember the trouble Stiles got into in the sleepy town of Beacon HIlls? You know, werewolves for example? Now place him in another sleepy town (though that might be from the sleepless nights filled with neverstopping lights from above) and imagine what he could get up to in Night Vale.

~*~

Your name is Stiles, a proud member of the Night Vale community.

Once, in another place, you had another name, but after the City Council had tried to pronounce that name for the 38th time in a row they ruled it impossible, an abomination to speech itself and made it illegal to use and to speak within a certain distance of the Dog Park. So now you’re Stiles, because it’s easier. You used to have a name too, the same you shared with you father. It disappeared along with his first name, when you left that other place. Now everyone just knows him as The Sheriff.

Everyone knows who The Sheriff is. Of course, everyone also knows to not know who the Sheriff is. Hell, not even you are supposed to know that you are not supposed to know to know that and The Sheriff is your own father. Even thinking this could get you sent to the abandoned mine-shaft. (But hey, you go there every third weekend or so, and you still haven’t brought back the PlayStation you left there last time).

But you are kind of certain that your steadily growing knowledge of  things you aren’t supposed to know about is getting you a couple of glares from the Sheriff’s secret policemen. Scratch that. You’re completely sure they’re glaring, but that might be because they’re currently locked out of their underground observation tower-room that oversees the entire Night Vale. And you might know that since you are on the inside and currently looking at the screen where a couple of them are yelling angrily at you. You put them on mute half an hour ago, so now it actually looks kind of funny watching them flail on the other side of the screen.

The watch-room is also the place where The Sheriff’s Secret Police keeps their donuts (of course, without any wheat or wheat-by products), and the blueberry one with sprinkles in your hand is just wonderful.  You can see them yelling at the cameras placed outside the door. One of them has fetched tomatoes. This makes you pause for a moment, but after ascertaining none of the tomatoes have feet you relax again. They don’t dare to do anything against you anyway. And most of them actually like you, when you don’t pull shit like this.

Your feet are up on the control table, the screens in front of you flashing normal places and some, well, unnormal places in Night Vale. You are pretty sure that one on the high left is Jackson’s bedroom. Jackson as in high-school-jackass-jock Jackson Wittermore. That one. You’re pretty sure The Sheriff’s secret police isn’t watching him because he has messed with you continuously, but you can’t see a reason why The Sheriff should observe him. Hopefully he’s in some kind of trouble. Hopefully you can get your father you tell you later tonight.

On another screen there’s the whispering forest, and you wonder if you can find the button showing you Harris’s room, since he usually just leaves the test right there in the open. Not that you need to cheat, but just for the fun of it.

And that’s when your phone rings, and you don’t have to look at the screen to know who it is. It’s enough to see half of the secret police outside of the door looking smug at the camera, and the other half is playing cards in the background. Looks like Deputy Graham is winning, she’s usually great at those games and has taught you a lot of tricks.

“Y’ello” You say, chipper tone in your voice, knowing what to come.

“Son.” Your father, The Sheriff, says on the other side of the line. It’s some kind of static on his end, but that’s nothing to worry about. He’s probably just finished a meeting. “I heard you have created some troubles for my men.”

“Yo dad!” You reply as if surprised, taking another bite of another donut. Seriously, do these have any wheat-products in them, because you haven’t tasted good enough since all wheat and wheat-by products were banned back in November. Is your dad eating these? He probably shouldn’t. You can probably guilt him into not doing it. “I’m just doing my duty sir.”

“Stiles, I don’t think it’s your duty to lock out my deputies out from the tower.” He says, the sound of something roaring in the background. Your father mumbles something to the third party that you’re not allowed to hear, but you try to listen in anyway. “And don’t go around calling me sir if you don’t mean it.”

“Sorry, Sheriff, Can’t talk. I’m working.”

And there’s your father groaning tiredly from his side because he knows what working means for you. He should have guessed already, it’s not like you break into the watch tower underground for the secret police just for fun? Okay, there was that one time but who can blame you? It might have been far over borderline stalking but Lydia Martin had disappeared into the whispering forest and you wanted to find her. Though later she found her own way out but refused to answer any question about how she escaped becoming a tree.  The only thing you got was a laugh and a sneer and a “You have to be weak-willed to fall to such easy form of flattery”. Then your father had dragged you away from her as many times before when you became too curious. Because you are always curious and also have a great reason to get into the trouble to lighten the curiosity of all the things going on in Night Vale.

The reason? Other than being a naturally energetic person and the son of the Sheriff you also happen to be an intern at the Night Vale radio station!

Your father is always stuck between feeling proud that you’re doing your part as an active member of the Night Vale society, and feeling tired and concerned that it gives you a perfect opportunity to stick your nose into everything you’re absolutely not supposed to stick your nose into and they get a pat on the back from Cecil for surviving. (You’re pretty sure you’re his favourite. Well except Dana. But no one beats Dana. Hell, Dana beat herself once!).

“Stiles. I want you out of that room and into your own in less than twenty minute.” The Sheriff warns, and there’s another roar in the background, no, two of them, and the sound of something being set aflame. Something clicks in your mind and suddenly you’re in work-mode

“Hey dad! Is that McDaniels you have there!?” When your father groans and curses under his breath you know you’re right and a grin spreads bright over your face. “Oh my god can you get me an interview with him? We at the Night Vale community radio station would love to get a personal interview with him concerning the upcoming election. I’ve already chatted with the faceless old woman and as her greatest opponent we would love to get his view on certain matters!”

“Stiles you what! You know you shouldn’t…” Your father trails off with a sigh that is a certain warning that his patience is nearing its end. “Stiles I want you to go home right now and if you don’t I would love to have a chat about the fact that you’ve been staring at young Mr Wittermore’s bedroom for the past twenty minutes. Is this something we need to have a talk about? Because I know he has a friend who would surely be a better choice.”

You know that your dad does not want to talk about the imagined crush he thinks you have on Jackson, but you also knows that you will hate it even more than him, and the threat the awkwardness of giving the talk is enough to make you pale. And he knows that he got you.

“I will go home in a moment sir. Do you wish for dinner to be served around eight later tonight?” He’s laughing now at your make-pretend voice of obedience.

“Sure thing kid, I’ll be home around half seven and we’ll do it together.” He promises afterwards and you really hope it’ll be that way. Somehow you always seem to miss each other at last moment when you’re out on scoop and your dad upholds law in another part of Night Vale. (Sometimes your paths cross, but that always make your dad sour finding you in the smack middle of trouble).

“Right on dad. See you later.” You say before you hang up, and look up against the screens again. There’s nothing new and so you sigh and prepare to leave without something new to look into this time.

Jackson’s room is still empty and you glare at it. You had really hoped that you would have found something interesting about everyone’s favourite loveboy jock, but really what had you expected. Jackson is a douche to the core, there’s probably nothing more than his crazy-rich parents wanting to keep an eye on him. There’s never anything interesting happening around you. That’s why you have to find it yourself.

Outside you get a stern scolding from Deputy Graham while she drives you home, but she gives you candy so you’re pretty sure you’re forgiven. When she drives off you get this strange feeling you have sometimes interacting with her. It’s the same one you get when you talk with Heather over lunch, or whenever Erica drags you off to see a movie with her boyfriend Boyd. (At first you were slightly concerned about Boyd, but then your spend an entire action movie discussing the wrong actions taken by the main-characters until Erica threatened to choke you with chips if you didn’t shut up).

It’s also the same feeling when you’re late for school or for work and Laura picks you up with her bike.

Or how you walk into the open door of the house and your mother greets you with a call from the living room.

But.

It’s probably nothing.

~*~

Also crossposted on [ Tumblr](http://sakilya.tumblr.com/post/60927193433/your-name-is-stiles-a-proud-member-of-the-night-vale)


End file.
